Before The Storm
by your21
Summary: Jude and Tommy have been married for five years, but when troubles arrive in their relationship will they be able to survive the storm?
1. Prologue

_Song lyrics are by Miley Cyrus & Jonas Brothers. _

_**Before The Storm**_

"_I know this isn't what I wanted. I never thought it'd come this far. I'm thinking back to where we started, and how we lost all that we are."_

**Prologue**

I've been married to Tommy Quincy for five years now. I remember our wedding day. Oh, I was such a nervous wreck. I had a Victorian style dressed picked out for me by my stylist, it was so beautiful! Everything about it was perfect, but still, I had cold feet. Sadie assured me it was normal. I couldn't help but wonder if I was ready. After all Tommy and I have been through, could we really make it last?

I remember when we first met. I was kind of peeved that boy band Tom Quincy was going to be my producer, but it worked. It really worked. He wasn't at all what I thought, and before I knew it, I had a crush on him. I wasn't some Boyz Attack fan. I was really into this guy. But when we kissed on my sixteenth birthday, and I knew he cared about me to, it all came tumbling apart. It took us a long time to really be together. We were forbidden. But as we all know forbidden love is the most tempting.

Now, here we are, five years down the road. We have no children; I'm not ready. I want to keep my focus on my career. I know I wouldn't have time for a child. And I don't want some nanny raising it. But I guess that's all very well, considering I was just told we should have a "trial separation". Like, honestly, we are married…why should we separate? Oh, I know we've been fighting like crazy. It seems like all we do is get on each other's nerves. Tom thinks I work too much. I think he doesn't get out enough. It's this endless cycle.

"Jude, I just don't know if I can do it anymore. All we do is fight."

"So you want to divorce?" I snap, on the verge of tears.

"No. I really don't. What do you want?"

"Maybe…" I let my anger take control, "Maybe you should just leave. Now."


	2. Tomorrow PT One

"_We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow"_

**Chapter One: Tomorrow (Part One)**

I had been working on my new song, Beautifully Broken. It was a song I wrote two days before the big fight that led us to our trial separate. I was in the recording studio, playing around with chord variations. Singing the lyrics I had written. As I strummed the chords on my guitar, I remembered the fight that led me to write yet another sad song about Tommy.

"We're so beautiful together, yeah, that's what they say" I sang, my voice filled with sadness.

_I was making dinner. Trying to be the good housewife, but at the same time I was thinking about my career. It's hard to stay famous after years keep passing. You get older, you lose fans. Some fans remain loyal but others move on to different interests. "With time, you change, and so do your fans" Tommy once told me, on a birthday a few years back. I was losing my fan base, but over time I gained it back - different faces, different people to relate to my life as it is now. Some fans grew with me, but of course, a lot didn't. _

_I was making Tommy's favorite. An Italian dish, I found the recipe online. It was my first time preparing it, but he'd been talking about it lately, so I took it as a hint. I've been preparing all day. A lot of time and effort goes into good cooking. Unless if you're a chef on one of those timed competitions, cooking is pretty tough. It's one of my least favorite parts of being a wife. Tommy cooks too, though, but he rarely has the time…and after all, it's my job. At least, I feel it should be. _

_Everything seemed to come into place. The meal tasted fine to me, and I served it to Tommy when he got home from work. "I hope you like it." I said with a smile. Things had been a little strained between us lately. We've both been working so hard. Our careers were growing all the more greater, but it took a toll on our personal lives. _

_I watched as Tommy took a bite of his food. He said nothing or showed any surprise or happiness for the meal I had made him. He chewed it, swallowed, and took another bite. For some reason, this really hurt me….It hurt so much I wanted to cry right then and there. It was like giving someone a gift without them saying thank you. A gift that you put a lot of thought into. Tommy saw that something was wrong, and asked how my day was, if I was okay. _

"_No," I said, irritated, "I am not okay. I spent all day preparing a meal for you when I could have been working. And you, you, well you don't appreciate it one bit! So you know what?" I slammed my fork down, "Just…."_

"_Just?" Tommy raised his brow. He seemed more occupied by what I was going to say next than what I had already said. _

"_Fuck it." I never cursed, but I couldn't help it. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother."_

_That got his attention. "Don't Jude, if it's so damned hard for you. Don't bother with me. At all."_

"_I didn't mean it like that, Tommy." I sighed. _

"_Then how did you mean it? Your work is more important than me? I'm so sick of your ego and your attitude. All you care about if yourself Jude."_

"_How is that? Look at your plate!"_

"_Wow, you made me dinner."_

_I started crying. "Forget it. I'm going to bed. You can sleep out here."_

Looking back, I realize that Tommy had a long days work and was probably too tired to even notice or care what I made. How many times had I neglected to thank him for things he'd given me? We've grown so used to each other, we've forgotten what its like to be careful. When you're first in love and everything is new, you're careful not to be mean and scare that person away. You always, always say thank you. You never take anything for granted… but after awhile in marriage, and work stressing you out, you become numb to it all. The fear is gone.

I was distracted with my memories, and lost track of the song. I began again at the chorus. "We're so beautiful together, yeah, that's what they say. Perfect couple, oh, so they say. But behind closed doors, the masks, they fade…away.

And,

You scream, and I cry. You question, I lie. We live, but our souls die. You sleep, while I bleed. You laugh, it kills me. And somewhere along the lines, I realize this beautifully broken love of mine, suits me just fine"

I've said so many hurtful things to Tommy. I've told him I hate him, that I think he's cheating on me, when I know he's not. I wish he would die. I wish I never met him or married him. I don't know how those words ever escaped my mouth, but, I know I've made him cry. I know why he hates me. I know why we're falling apart.

But I simply don't understand how? How did we get this way? How do we neglect, how do we hate? I know we've become numb and used to each other, but still….it seems there's something more. How can I hurt him so bad? Why is it, all we do is cause each other pain?

_That night, after the fight…while I was laying in my room crying and choking on my sobs…Tommy came in. I wanted to yell at him to get away, but my body ached for him. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't even notice…I was just, so tired, you know? I was eating, not even tasting. It was good, baby. Thank you."_

_I choked. "Your welcome."_

_He squeezed me in his arms. "I'm an ass. I'm horrible for you."_

_I turned around in his arms. "Shh. Don't say that, Tom." I kissed him hard, as if to wash those thoughts out of his mind. Our clothes found their way to the floor, and our bodies to each other. I needed to show him how much I loved him. He needed to say sorry. _

_It was one of the most heartbreaking moments in my life, but beautiful. Our bodies speaking apologies to each other and trying to wash away the pain. _


End file.
